Split Into Pieces
by Wolfwish5
Summary: Ok this isn't really a fan fiction, though I will have some. Especially for Criminal Minds, this is an Original. So please read and comment on it.


_Split_

_By: Aislynn LaRae_

_Illustrations By: Aislynn LaRae_

Big things were happening in the small town of, _, _. Things like, say, the new Toyota dealership opening down the street. Things like the new arcade also opening down the street. Things like Split. Ah, Split, this was the kind of thing you don't want in a small town. Split was the mass serial killer/horror that now terrorized this wonderful town. How can I speak so lightly about things such as Split? Well, one, would be that I am the Governor's daughter, two would be that I am so heavily guarded Split couldn't possible get to me. I did, though, worry about things, such as my friends that live down the street. They could be attacked at any moment, or could be captured and held for ransom. You may think that I have been reading too many horror novels, and you would be right, but this isn't some story. This wasn't one of my, "Everything turns out all right, not very scary at all. "novels." Split was real and he was out for blood. Nobody knew why, but the old ladies down at the market had been spinning fine tales about Split. Some say that he was ounce a handsome man scared beyond recognition. Others it was just and accident at birth, only I knew the truth. Split had once been a regular man, and was very handsome. Only 17 when it happened. He had curly black hair and tan skin, a nice face. One day coming back from visiting my cousin in her Hotel room she was staying in, he tapped my shoulder. Surprising me, I turned and kicked him, at that moment, the doors to the elevator opened. It was broken and the elevator was still at the bottom and little spikes stuck out of the side. He fell down the shaft and his face was scared from the spikes. I turned and immediately ran to use my aunt's phone and called the police. Now he was killing all the maidens, for I don't think he knew who I was. He had closed his eyes when I kicked him. Now he is killing the entire woman off, knowing that he will finally get the one he wants. It doesn't help that I know this is my entire fault and I am the only one getting protection. My cat Helena, jumped onto my lap, purring, interrupting my train of thought.

"Hello, My Helena how are you my dearest?" I said in a sickly sweet voice. That was another things about me, I had a condition, I wasn't Como De Sa...mentally well? I had this habit of doing things without reason or intention. My cat just purred and rubbed against my hand. He always supported me and my moments, then again I feed him, and you don't bite the hand that feeds you...much. The door to my small bedroom opened and in walked Emeric. By walked I mean stomped and by the door opening I mean slammed open. He must have found the rat I placed on his pillow, to pay back at him for pulling my hair and giving me a black eye. Emeric is my brother. He's really quite nice, when he's not mad, that is. He glared at Helena and I. It was starting to get old, Helena laid down next to me, resting on me hip. I picked up my book and continued reading. It was a horror novel, Emeric didn't like that. If there was one thing that got under Emeric's skin was being ignored. Something I am currently practicing for a Doctors degree in. He stormed over to were I was sitting grabbed the book out of my hand and threw it against the wall. This time I knew he was mad, very mad. See Emeric has this respect for books and right now he just did something that he would later regret. Simply because I was reading his favorite story and he loves his books so.

"What is this?" He huffed , holding up a white rat by the tale. I looked to him, then the rat, and back to him.

"Well it looks to me you have a fine specimen there, popularly known as the Rat but otherwise referred to as Rattus norvegicus or Rattus Rattus." Thats another thing that gets under his skin, being a Smart-Ass. He hates it, but the thing is I could always back it up. I'm incredibly intelligent, see? He threw the rat at me and walked out again, I sighed and took the rat down the hall and outside. I grabbed an old shoe box and placed him in it. I then took the shovel from the garage and started digging a hole near the large oak tree in our yard. I heard someone walk up behind me and turned. There stood Rex. He was a striking 6 feet tall, but very lanky and clumsy. He had glasses and no fashion sense. He has been my best friend since 2nd grade when he offered to share his 24 pack of crayons with me. What can I say? I was a sucker for the Crayon Sharpener. He held in his hand some wild flowers, probably picked from his mothers garden. I wiped my hands on my head, trying to get rid of the sweat that beaded down my face.

"Hi" he said holding out the flowers. "I brought flowers.." he trailed off.

I looked at him, "Weeds?" he smiled and threw them over his shoulder.

"He didn't like the Rat? I thought it was a well thought out gift." I smiled, and threw the box into the holebefore covering it up. I turned tohim and grabbed his hand. He smiled,

"Arcade?" he asked?

"Arcade." I confirmed, that arcade was holy to us. We couldn't live without it and thankfully, since it was summer we could go whenever we wanted. We played games religiously, never wanting to leave them, ever. I threw the shovel into the garage and we headed off but half-way there I had an epiphany. The new game was coming out but it was only in stores in the Mall. The Mall, enemy territory. I stopped and looked at Rex, he had had the same thought.

"Shan't we dare?" he said in his "This is Going to Be Hell" voice.

"Shan't we." I confirmed.

We walked until we hit Town Square then turned right, and there in all it glory, stood the Mall. The outside was littered with garbage and low-lives. A couple wanna-be gangs stood loitering near the doors, completed this dismal picture. Rex and I shared a glance, then headed bravely towards the doors. When we walked inside, we kept our heads low and made a bee-line for the GameStop. When we entered the holy place we immediately relaxed into our natural element. I scanned the shelves and spotted it, the thing that would now occupy my nights, staying up to vigorously play it. Fable III. I snatched it up and raced to the register, smiling. I reached into my pocket to find a staggering 20 dollars. A lot, I know. Sarcasm my friend, sarcasm. I turned and whistled, Rex jogged over to me weary eyed. I held out my hand, not speaking, he sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out 16 dollars. We have this connection, see, we know what each other needs. See the game was 34.99, so I needed the money, for the both of us. I would let him play it sure, but he would have to pitch in for it. Alone we wouldn't be able to pay for it, but together we made a great team. I may be the Governor's daughter but that mean diddly-squat when you needed money. It's not like I get money from my dad all the time, in fact, most of it comes from working at the ice cream shop. I handed the money to the cashier, who was working by herself, plus it was a busy day. I heard a guy behind Rex and I, yelling at the cashier to hurry up. She kept fumbling, and reminded me of when I had first got a job. The man was still yelling and I lost my nerve, "Listen buddy," I said turning around, "Its a busy day and she is the only one here. I suspect that she probably thinks that we all hate her just as much as you do right now, so cut her some slack, will ya?" That shut him up quickly, The lady whispered and quite, "Thanks." and we left. Rex was hungry, so he forced me to stop at the food court on the way out. This was a bad idea. Shara Kelly and Sean Crofter, prowled the food court, looking for victims. We shuffled over to the Subway and split a sub. We found the table that was farthest away from any other homosapiens of our species. Some how though Shara and Sean made their way over to our table.

"Oh, look its the Ugly couple Ugly 1 and Ugly 2." Shara said in a hotly voice, once again I say being the Governor's daughter scored you no points. Sean just laughed. I laughed with them and Rex followed my lead. I smiled and stood, Rex did the same. We each held a Diet Dr. Pepper in our left hands.

"Oh Shara, looks like you have a pimple, let me clear that up for you." I dumped thesoda on her and Rex did the same to Sean. We threw the cups down and ran away from the two angry mobsters. All the while singing,

"Pepsi Cola came to town,

Coca Cola shot em' down

_Dr. Pepper fixed em' up_

_Now they all drink 7up_

We're a little nuts"

We ran out of the mall and into the parking lot, down Town Square and passed my house, till we reached Rex's neighborhood. We slinked into his house and up into his room. His parents were fighting again, and could be heard throughout the house. I smiled as I slid into the bean-bag that sat in front of the T.V. His T.V housed, two large speakers, an Xbox 360 and a Wii. I popped in Fable III and we slid into gaming mode. Whilst in gaming mode, nothing can bring us out of it, if the Earth was falling to pieces we wouldn't care we would just go with it. I got to play first since I paid for most of it and his sub. In my opinion, the third was the best, but the "Princess" looks like a guy in womans clothing. Several times Rex tried to mess me up, either by pushing me or yelling in my ear suddenly. He also got hit several times. What can I say? I hate being bothered.

2

So we were having a joyous time when we were rudely interrupted. Actually, it was just me being interrupted because Rex had fallen asleep, and was now peacefully sleeping. That was until his bedroom door was slammed open and as I have said was rudely interrupted. The door was flung open by none other than the Devil himself, Nate. Nate was Rex's older brother. Rex was 17, Nate was 19, and a pain in certain areas not mentioned at his moment in time. Nate was tall and full, not fat, full. He also has black hair. He liked the things that Rex likes, Video games, Star Wars. Things like that were about the only things they had in common. I glared at Nate and he glared back. We had this silent understanding, I hate him and he hates me. A good understanding. Not really. Want to know a secret? I thought he was kinda cute, but I will never admit that. So don't even think about. I'm talking to you! Moving On...! I suddenly heard Rex stop breathing slightly, letting out only a little bit. I smiled and shook Rex.

"Am I that bad at faking sleeping?" I nodded

"You stopped breathing, you would either have to be dead or awake to do that. Since you have any illnesses that I am unaware of I ruled out the "Dead" Scenario." He sat up and looked at Nate then gave me a questioning glance.

"I Don't Know?" I said, watching Nate look to me then Rex then me and back to Rex.

"You stole my Game Console Headset didn't you, you little weasel!" He was huffing and puffing and looked a little comedic.

"No ...I didn't..." Rex said slowly turning his head to me. I had a mischievous glare in my eyes.

(Rex P.O.V)

Rex saw that mischievous sliver, appear in Luna's eyes. Luna, her blond hair and wicked blue eyes were quite a dangerous pair. She looked dainty and petite but was quite the contrary. Rex knew she had stolen it but was waiting to see what she would do next. She stood and faced Nate.

"And what evidence do you have, that could possible even begin to convict my client of any crime? Do have none, not even the audacity to come in here and peacefully ask whether he had stolen, the said item. Further more, with no evidence or eye-witnesses on what ground do you have to march in here, onto my clients property and accuse him of such a crime as stealing. It is a serious accusation and will not, I repeat NOT be taken lightly!" Rex watched as his brothers face filled with anger and disdain, then became weak. That was the thing about his brother he never liked, nor understood, how could someone with such a strong heart be so weak?

"Did either of you steal my Headset?" He asked again, quieter and nicer. Luna had that effect on people. She brought them down a level, or leveled with them, she was not a force to be reckoned with. There wasn't a lot of reckoning to be done now a days, that Split had come. He was the talk of the town now, not the Governor's rambunctious daughter.

"Yes, I did." She said in a strong voice and walked over to her backpack. She bent down and pulled something white out of her backpack and held it, arms outstretched away from her, offering them to Nate. He hesitantly took them and I swear you could have cut the tension in the air with a knife. Rex knew Nate liked Luna, not that he would ever admit it. He could never be sure about Luna though and watched her as Nate turned and left the room. He saw a ever so small sigh, escape her lips and silently watched as she turned, pulled out an identical set and laid them down. They wear completely broken and Rex could tell these were Nate's actual headset.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Remember last week, when Nate came in, in such a fit he threw my backpack and tore it?" Rex nodded silently, and she continued, "Well I stole these then and broke them, intending to totally give them back that way, but my conscience came in a blah, blah, blah. The story goes on, so I bought those replica, and gave them to him." Rex looked at Luna as she silently looked at the clock and simultaneously grabbed her backpack and said

"Gotta go, Dads expecting me home, just bout' now." She smiled and waved at him, heading down stairs and into the night. Rex sighed as he watched her go, she really was a lovely girl, and his last thought before returning to his video games was, "To bad I'm Gay."

(Luna P.O.V)

I walked down Town Square and headed to my other friends house. Jazzie. I didn't want to go home yet, but Rex was getting boring. Which he hardly ever does. I walked between two houses and across several back yards, Having to hop a few fences along the way. When I got to Jazzie's house I smiled at the large Oak Tree that inhabited her back yard. I climbed up the monstrous Oak and scooted to the very edge of the limb that resides near Jazzie's window. I kicked it three times, then two more. Three kicks means I'm here because I'm bored and two means hurry up. There were three knocks back then a pause then four. She was bored too and didn't want me to yell at her. Great I'm just gonna go out on a limb here, pun intended, and say she wasn't in her "Best mood." So you wanna know about Jazzie? Well she's 17, kinda short, nice sensitive, fun-loving, creative in a good way, but dark-minded. You could never tell exactly what she was thinking because she had a constant scowl on her face. She loves reading, writing, wearing black, and sleeping. I know sleeping, who doesn't? She hates being doubted or stereotyped and doesn't mind kicking the ass of anyone who does it. Thats my Jazzie all right! Great for conversation and good when it comes to fighting. I guess her skills come from taking MMA, six-freaking-years in a row. Six years of her constantly bragging at how she can kick the butt of any guy and get away with it with her "Charming Good Looks." No, she is not a blond. Thats my job, she had black hair and green eyes and petite like me. We have been friends from birth, basically. I heard her window squeal open and I slithered inside. I turned to close it and got the strangest feeling that I was being watched. I carefully closed the window and turned to her. I immediately walked over to the movies and started scanning.

"Popcorn?" I asked and she dug out her secret stash from under her bed.

"Popcorn!" She happily replied, removing her scowl for the day. I plucked out Red Eye and Batman Begins.

"You on that Cillian Murphy kick again?" She said her slight southern accent she tries to hide seeping in. I smiled widely and put Red Eye in the D.V.D player.

"Don't you know it! I love the guy and can't get enough of him!" She sighed dramatically and laid on her stomach on her bed. Her room was occupied by only a small dresser, something that could pass for a desk, a small T.V and bed. She shared a closet with her sister on the other side of the house. One could say they weren't the richest family, even though Jazzie shops like they are.

"Are you on the High Speed Chicken Feed?" She asked me as I bounced around the room, moving random stuff to fit my good Mojo. I stopped and looked at her,

"Never I never would, do you want your Mojo to go down? I didn't think so young Padawan." I raised my hand over my heart and lifted my left hand up as if to say the pledge of Allegiance but instead said

"I will never do drugs as long as normal Chicken Feed exists in this loving country! Never!" I sat down next to her and played the D.V.D. We watched five movies in a row before the official announcement went out that the Governor was looking for his daughter. I heard her father come marching up the stairs and high-taled it out of there. Her father wasn't exactly the best and Jazzie wasn't really "Daddy's Little Girl." I swung onto the tree and in hurry jumped down landing on my leg. I heard a distinct snap and pain shot threw my leg. I tried to stand but wavered, before finally getting into a suitable hoping position. I held my hand blindly against the house and hoped towards the sidewalk. By the time I made it there sweat was dripping down my face. I would hitch-hike but nobody was driving down the street this late. I hopped slowly, taking breaks, every three to six hops. I felt a hand on my shoulder and nearly scream but another hand clamped down on my mouth. The assailant turned me around so that I could see him clearly. It was Nate. My eyes widened in surprise, I expected Rex or Jazzie maybe even Split but not Nate. He removed his hand from my mouth and I immediately started to question him,

"What are you doing here? Did you follow me?" I glared at him besides the fact that he could drop me right now and walk off.

"No I have a friend that lives around here I was just walking back home when I saw you fall from that tree, and..." his voice trailed off and it was a long time before anyone said anything.

"Well are you gonna stand there or are you gonna help the chicka with the broken leg get home?" He stared at me for a second then grinned a sly smile. He wrapped his arm around my back then suddenly wrapped his other hand around my thighs and lifted me up bridal style. I discovered then how futile it was to actually struggle against someone when in the midst of having a broken leg. Instead of carrying me home he carried me to the hospital. I called my dad from there and soon was on my way home in a lovely unnecessary wheel-chair. When I arrived home I was harassed with phone calls from Jazzie and Rex. Nate just dropped me off at the hospital and I didn't see not hear from him after that.

3

School wasn't my favorite on Earth and having a broken leg didn't make it any easier. I had on comfort clothes, you know, lose jeans, and a T-Shirt that says " Don't Make Me Use My CAPS LOCK!" My hair was in a hair band like it always is and I had on only natural shaded make-up. My leg still hurt like hell, but I was able to wear a cast now. I had two signatures on it, thats it, two. Two signatures, two friends. Thats it. My school is relatively small, only about 100 students in my grade and every single one of them, excusing two, hate me. Even the teachers seem to be holding a grudge against me. It isn't exactly unjustified its just people should have gotten over their hate for me by now. I've been going to this school my entire life, but its OKs I got two friends. I walked clumsily to my bus stop and waited for the torture to start. Today's torture started with the bus stop and the obnoxious boy I wait with. He was, in all terms and stereotypes, "Rich Playboy" material. I watched as he sauntered up, trying so hard to hold in his swagger. Sarcasm, my friend, sarcasm.

"Oh your trying so hard." I said sarcasm dripping from my voice, covered in layer upon layer of annoyance.

"Trying to do what, Pipsqueak?" Thats his name for me, no points for originality. He leaned against the stop sign that occupied our stop and leaned towards me.

"Oh your trying so hard to hide your swagger and arrogance." He smiled and leaned even closer, close enough that I could see the pimple just under his left eye, that he was trying to hide with make-up.

"6 points for originality but you need to do better than that, Pipsqueak." I tried to push him away, but again, me equals weakling, him equals arrogant jerk that works out. He had a good build, I'd give him that much. He had tan skin and brown eyes. Very Italian looking, with black hair. I seemed to be the only blond person around here.

"So now your keeping score? Jerk." I tried pushing him again but he just laughed at me. I growled at him.

"Oh, don't act like you don't like it sweethearrrrrrrrrrrt." He stretched out the R in sweetheart, to make it sound like he was purring. I growled again and said looking into the street for the bus,

"You wish." He flicked me off and I nonchalantly said

"Mmmm no thanks." Just then the bus showed up in all its rackety glory and I couldn't hear what he said after that. Now torture number two was up for show and started as soon as I got onto the bus. Torture number two consisted of more than one person, and together nobody could stop this torment. I made my way to the back of the bus, praying, to no god in particular, that today, since my leg was broken, these little monsters would go easy on me. I should stop praying for things. Immediately the bus got loud and scary. Kangaroo Jack sat behind me kicking my seat, and the kid that sat across the seat from me kept staring at me with a dark stare. He was one of the scariest guys on this bus. He was a complete, here I go stereotyping again, Goth/Emo. He scared me, he really did. He was wearing black jeans, and a black T. His hair was died an artificial black and hung in his face. His nose was pierced and had in black earing. He did, though, have on a sweet pair of black converse that I would die for. He still scared me. I finally got tired of him staring at me and said,

"Hey." I came across as nervous and partially annoyed. He stared at me a little more than said,

"You have nice eyes." I was taken aback by that,

"Thank you.."I said hesitantly.

"Names Christopher, people call me Chris." he held out his hand, I took and and we shook hands.

"Good grip, good hand shake means a good girl." I was taken aback again and so focused on Chris, I was no longer being bothered by Kangaroo Jack. And honestly I had never heard anyone call him anything other than strange.

"Luna, Luna Sipher, nice to metcha!" I said trying to be polite. He smiled, his smile was a little lopsided and surprisingly cute. He moved over to my seat during a red light, which earned us some snickers.

"You're the Governor's daughter aren't you." I nodded and gasped in pain as the bus came to a sudden halt and my leg hit the side of the bus. I was thrown forward and had to put my arms out to prevent from hitting the seat in front of me.

"Are you O.K?" He said sounding slightly worried.

"Yea, I broke my leg, falling out of a tree." He gave me a weird look,

"Don't ask." I stated plainly. He pulled out a black Sharpy and asked

"Can I?" I nodded for the third time. I lifted my left leg up and set it on my right. He carefully wrote out

"Hope It Gets Better, Stranger.

To the Girl with the Nice Eyes,

Chris"

I smiled when he put down stranger. I nudged his arm and said,

"Come on, People are strange when your a stranger, so were not really strangers. But ten points for originality." He smiled that lopsided grin again.

I think today might not be so bad after all. I have been terribly wrong before, so I wasn't surprised when I was proven wrong. 1st and 2nd period were a breeze, well, as breezy as history and math can get. 3rd was a little trickier, the reason being my arch enemy. Her name was Shara, the chick at the mall, enough said. She wasn't to happy about her All-In-One Dr. Pepper refining mask. One could say, she didn't take to it very well. I sat at the back of the class, Biology. Chris came to sit besides me,

"Whats up Stranger?" he said sliding onto the stool next to me. I didn't answer but instead looking around the room for her highness. He leaned closer and whispered in my ear,

"Looking for someone?" I jumped a little and glared at him.

"Only her highness, come to rule the world." I said never taking my eyes off the rest of the room. Then in walked Shara. The pride and joy of this great school. She had on a pale pink mini skirt and white tank-top. Her hair was in a high bouncy ponytail and she was wearing pink make-up.

"Speak of the Devil and he shall come." Chris whispered into my ear. I giggled at that and turned to look at him, almost narrowly missing the object that was then thrown at my head.

"Oops, I didn't mean to interrupt your little make-out session." I didn't look directly at Shara before saying, "Three guesses who?" I turned to face the demon in disguise and could have laughed. I could faintly smell Dr. Pepper on her. I stood as the rest of the class turned to see our little show down. The teacher hadn't arrived yet so it was pretty even turf. I smiled and said in my sickly sweet voice,

"Do you really want to play that game?" I smiled showing all my teeth, I am known for my notorious biting, see? She scoffed and said,

"Why don't you just go back and make-out with your hideous boyfriend under a rock." She smirked thinking she had won. See, its not hard for me to snap, not hard at all. I smiled and hopped up onto the table and easily slid to the other side. I was now standing directly in front of her.

"You don't scare me." She said thinking I would be intimidated by her.

"Oh, now thats just stupidity on your part, because you should be." I grabbed her arm and twisted behind her back, then pushed her into a wall. I cuffed her in the ears knowing how much it hurt. Now your probably wondering how I managed to do all this with a cast on, well I wasn't. I had easily slid out of my cast and never really found any good footing for it. That just shows how weak and off balance she is. I smiled and bent down to her,

"You know, he's not that bad looking, but he's not my boyfriend, honest you should get your facts straight before accusing someone of something." I turned and walked away. Until I heard what she said next,

"Well what about your friend, Rex, huh? What do you think of the gay maggot, he's like a little worm." That got to my core, I knew Rex was gay and I excepted that. Its not like I was against gay-ism like she seems to be but what she said got to me. I turned picked her up and smashed her head against the window just as the teacher got in. I dropped on the floor screaming and crying. I told the teacher that it was self-defense that she had done horrible things to me. He believed me of course, what are you gonna say to the Governor's daughter. So she got suspended and had to pay for a new window for that class room. Incidences like these have happened a lot, so everybody was used to it. But every time it happens a piece of me dies and shrivels out. I got through the day and ended up at the Arcade, I was however surprised to find Chris there. I was sure I had never seen him here before, but I had never really seen him at school either. He came and sat down on a bench next to me.

"Are you stalking me?" I said taking a sip of my drink. He chuckled at my question but answered with a shrug.

"I'll take that as a maybe." He laughed as I stood and stretched. He eyes followed me as I walked over and threw away my Coke. I came and he was silently staring at me. I had a wicked idea, as a couple of guys walked by I said a loud as I could with out getting thrown out,

"Like what you see, Honey? Don't we make the cutest couple." I nearly jumped at him sitting in his lap as I asked that last question. The guys that walked by laughed at us, causing Chris's cheeks to redden. I smiled widely and slid off his lap and onto the bench. He glared at me and I laid on my stomach on the bench and put my head on my hands, looking up at him.

"Why did you do that?" He said threw a tight voice, apparently he didn't like being made fun of. I bat my eye lashes and tried to make myself look as innocent as possible.

"Does my Honey not like being ridiculed?" I said sweetly. He swiftly pushed me off the bench and onto the floor. I sat up Indian style and huffed, blowing hair out of my face and fixing my headband. I glared at him from the floor and he just sat there, trying to look innocent. I smiled and looked around, my smile immediately went away when I spotted them. Jazzie, Rex, and Nate were all at the food counter talking something over. Earlier today when I sat at their table Chris sat with me. One could say they didn't take an instant liking to him. I didn't know how they managed to get Nate out of the house, but they did. I saw Jazzie spot me then whisper something to the others and they started heading my way. I didn't move from where I was but I could feel Chris getting uncomfortable. Jazzie waved and I gave a short wave back.

"Hey!" She said upon arriving. She only gave Chris a curt nod which he returned with a short wave.

"Oh, stop acting like you hate each other. A Hate-in person is over rated." I said in an exasperated breath.

"Fine but," she started but Rex finished for her, which he does a lot.

"not to be rude,"

"why ARE you hanging out,"

"with him?" I looked back and forth between them as they spoke. I could have pegged them for twins but decided against commenting.

"Cause he's a good guy, fun to hang out with." I said that like it settled everything. I stood and pulled Chris up.

"And now we're leaving, for the apparent reason." I said that and walked out of the Arcade with Chris.

4

We walked outside and glanced around theparking lot before grabbing Chris's hand and pulling round back. Behind the Arcade were vasts fields of woods.

"How far can you walk into the woods?" I asked starting along a trail that led into the woods.

"Whoa, this isn't gonna be all reverse Twilight is it?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Well like your gonna lead me into the woods and tell me your a vampire of something..." I chuckled and it turned into a full grown laugh, then I suddenly got very serious.

"No, I'm more of a Pixie person." Then I turned and started heading off into the woods not even checking to see if he was following. It wouldn't matter anyways, his loss. I started humming then we stumbled onto a little river.

"Who far can you walk into the woods?" I started twirling till I came to the river, more of a stream really. I dipped my hands in it and it was nice and cool. I knelled down and stared into the water.

"I used to come here with my mother when she was alive. She would tell me stories about water Nymphs and the Fair Folk. I'm not gonna tell you suddenly that their real but I used to wish every night that they were." I grew silent as I settled near the stream.  
>"Listen, Pixie, we need to lighten up the mood here a bit, sooo…" He trailed off, then I felt a shove and went head first into the stream. I floated back to the top mad as hell, and looking for the kill. Chris was laughing and rolling on the ground. I slowly climbed back to the banks, because, as exhibited, my leg was still broken. I leaped onto Chris, straddling him, and slapped him. I glared even harder, when he continued to laugh.<p>

"You are the worst person in the world." He smiled largely at that and I slapped him again. Suddenly, I was flipped over and he was on top of me. I gasped as I heard a click from somewhere. A camera. Great, here we come, school newspaper. My mind was inturupted as I felt Chris stroke my cheek with his hand. I suppressed a shudder.

"Very good, very good, suppress everything, and never let anything show." I looked up at him, his eyes, they were staring at me. It was eerie, but I couldn't stop looking into them. A tear slipped out, not because of what was happening, but because he was right. I suppress any real emotion, anything to link me to this world. Suddenly his lips were against mine. I kissed him back, but my kiss was filled with my kept up emotions. I kissed him, sadness, anger, depression, desperation, loneliness, it all creeped in, and flowed out. Tears flowed freely as my soul poured out in that one kiss. My hands knotted in his hair, and I pushed against him. I had never been kissed like this before. I suddenly heard a scream/gasp come from the woods. I broke away from Chris and looked to see Jazzie, Rex, and Nate. All standing there staring at us. Everything was thrown into motion at the same time. Nate rushed Chris and picked him up by his T-shirt holding him back. While, Jazzie pulled me up and back away from him.

"Let me go! Don't hurt him! Stop!" I screamed at them, only Rex listened.

"Guys, let up a little, nobody was hurt." He ordered in a commander voice he usually only used on video game chats. Jazzie closed her arms tighter around me. I winced.

"Are you hurt, Lucy?" Jazzie asked, worried.

"No, now let go!" I screamed and when she didn't, I bit her. She dropped me immediately.

"What the hell, Lucy? We were saving you!" She held her arm, cradling it.

I ignored her,

"Nate, let go of him, now." Nate dropped him immediately.

I rushed to him and helped him stand. Nate had nearly crushed him, he was even wheezing.

"How could you?" I shouted at them, but I was looking at Rex. He had stood by and just, let this happen. This time all of me died and crawled into my box.

"We just thought, we thought he was hurting you." Rex held out his hand, a peace offering. I flinched back into Chris. His arms went protectively around me.

"I don't think I can ever forgive you for this." I said it so quietly, it came out as almost a whisper. Chris and I backed up into the woods, before I turned and ran. I ran out past the Arcade and into the street. I stopped there suddenly, I knelt on the sidewalk. I curled into the fetal position. Chris walked calmly into the street and tried to pull me up but I refused. I had curled into myself. Chris then, with strength I didn't know he possessed, picked me up and carried me back to my house.

He laid me on my bed and stretched out besides me. I turned and looked at him, then voiced my fear.

"Are you him?" he looked taken aback, surprised even.

"What do you mean?" He asked, trying to look confused.

"Are you Split?" His eyes went wide, and his hands began to shake. I had realized this today, when I was truly looking at him, it is why I had kissed him so. He's wearing make-up to cover up the scars. Scar, actually, just one, down his right eye, twisting the color in it, it's why we call him Split.

"Please, don't lie to me. Are you him?" His eyes darkened over.

"Yes." The answer was short, but that's all I needed. I sat up and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Then kill me." This time it was genuine surprise on his face.

"None of my victims have ever asked for death, what makes you think your deserving?"

I smiled and sighed,

"Because I am the one. I'm the girl that did this. I was the one that kicked you down the elevator shaft. I'm sorry about what you have become, though, I must say, I have a sort of, fatal attraction to it." His eyes grew angry and he lunged at me. Knocking me down onto the bed, he was on top of me.

"You do not deserve death, I have something else planned for you, my pixie. Something else entirely."

5

(ABC News)

"_It's day 10, and the Governor's daughter is still missing. The Police haven't found any evidence as to where she may be. The Governor urges you, that if you have any __information, as to where she may be call this number at the bottom of the screen._

Whoever said knowing your environment would make it easier to handle, lied. I've known my environment for over a week now, and it still makes me shiver. I'm in a cellar, a wine cellar; the bottles are all around me. I haven't had anything to eat or drink in three days; one wine bottle is open and drips onto the floor. It makes me thirsty; I know he's put it there on purpose. The floor is grimy, and wet to the touch. The air is damp and humid, it's so uncomfortable. I have hallucinations, I'm having one right now, I can see it like I'm watching a T.V screen. The image is grainy, and I can't really see it, but its there I know it, because I can feel it. The warmth from the sun, or maybe that's just the light bulb, and the sand at the beach, but that's just dirt in mold. I want to escape but I can't even move, I'm so week right know, I wanna scream, cry, too. The door at the top is opening but I don't care anymore, the world won't ever see me, why should I want to be free? I can't even smile, without my lips cracking and bleeding, but who would want to smile down here? Chris now stands in front of me and my thoughts come in clips, broken u and scattered. I just look down at my clothes, that are tattered. He grabs my chin and forces me to look up at him. He shoves a bottle onto my mouth, and I hungrily drink.

"Very good, very good, do you have something for me today?" I shivered at the thought of what he meant. He jerked the water from my mouth and through it across the floor. My strength came back just the slightest and I sat up. Chris sat on my lap and looked at me, with loving eyes. It wasn't me he loved, he loved his doll. I'm his doll. I want to be his doll. Wait, what? He's confusing my thoughts with what he's doing. What is he doing? I was drawn out of my thoughts and realized he was kissing me. His hand trailed down my neck and down the length of my body. My back arched against him, and I let out a moan. His kisses float downward, between my breasts and onto my stomach. Until they reach my hips and I arch them. I moan once more. His head rises and looks me dead in the eyes.

"You want this. This is what you've always wanted, you love me." His eyes were so mesmerizing but my common sense broke through.

"No! No, please, stop." The last works came out in a whimper he was now kissing my collar bone, my week spot. He unbuttoned the jacket he was wearing and took it off. Then he removed his shirt, he was sculpted, and beautiful, and cruel, merciless, my tormentor, my puppet master. I blocked out the rest of what happened, I couldn't deal with it. I needed to let go, needed it to all go away. It wouldn't though, not all the way. I could hear myself moaning and pushing against him, with him. I was his, forever and ever, the torment would never stop. Did I want it to? Yes, no, maybe. When he was done, he sat against the wall, only his boxers on. My head was in his lap, and he was stroking my hair, the way a lover would. He offered me only this pleasure, this is the time, every night, he would tell me a story, to take me away.

"What story does my puppet want to hear today?"

I looked around and then up at him,

"One were the girl returns home, and all her friends greet her and love her, and pretend like they had been looking for her all along, and had never given up hope." A tear slipped out, I watched it splash onto his leg. His hand dropped off of my hair and his index finger, touched the drop and he brought it to my mouth.

"Drink." He said. I licked the drop of his finger, then he brought it to his mouth and licked it.

"Your tears taste like rain."

"Please tell me the story, please." He then began with his tale…

"_There once was a princess who lived on a castle, high upon the hill. One day, a bandit came and stole all the precious jewels from the palace. Including, the beautiful, strong willed princess. The bandit, however had a secret, the kingdom had put him out of work. So he stole the prime suspect, and put her into his castle, but one day his heart grew with compation, and he let her go. She ran to her castle, and everyone greeted her, telling her how worried they had been, but the princess, had a secret. A secret about the bandit, she loved him, and missed him. That is how she carried on the rest of her life, always wishing, he had never let her go._

_Day 13_

I realized something today, when Rex, Jazzie, and Nate, came to "Rescue" me, Jazzie had called me Lucy. My name is Luna; Lucy was the girl that was kidnapped last year, by Split. It happened on New Year's Eve, Jazzie had had the fear that Chris might be Split. She was right, how I should have listened to them, all of them. I forgive them now, and they may never know. Something wet is running down my cheek, my tongue shoots out to try and catch my own tears. I am so thirsty down here, what I would give for a bath and water. Literally, what would I give? I have nothing left to give, nothing left for my pride or honor, nothing at all. There is nothing tying me down, I'm too weak to move. I crawl towards the wine, I move inch by inch, all the time humming.

"Inch worm, inch worm…" My voice trailed off, my throat is too dry to sing anymore. I reach the wine, I pull the nearest from the self and with the last of my strength pull the top of, I chug it down. It's warm, and tingles as it pours down my throat. This is going to screw with my senses, I just know it, but I'm no longer cooled, I feel better. I stand and make my way towards the stairs; up I climb, gaining speed. I push open the door, its unlocked, I will get out. I'm in an old hallway, the floors are wood, but smell clean. I creep past all the doors, there closed, until I hear an angry scream. He knows I'm gone, got to run. I break out of the old porch door and into the woods. I run, I know these woods, there's the stream, no time now, got to move. I break out of the woods and into a clearing. The one near the end of the stream, I hear a dog somewhere. Dog? He has dogs chasing me, I have to go through the stream, only the current is to strong, I get swept out. All this time, I'm still clutching the wine bottle. I'm thrown against a rock, and I pass out.

I really don't want to wake up, I'm afraid of what I might see. The ground feels cooled were I am, I might be back in the cellar. I feel bare, has he used me again? I open my eyes, to see the damage. I'm half on the bank, half still in the water. I no longer have my wine bottle. I sit up and the world turns, hangovers plus getting hit in the head, not good combinations. I smile, I know where I am. I stand and almost puke, but I feel great inside. I stumble out of the woods, hardly aware of the blood trail I am leaving. There is something wrong with my right eye, bloody visions keep popping up, it must be where I hit my head. There is the Arcade, and hey is that, yea, that's Rex.

"Rex!" I call but my voice is weak, he turns slightly and spots me. He sees me, great, he's coming, I'll tell him I'm sorry for yelling at him. He can play Fable III all he wants now.

"Luna! Luna!" More people are coming, but I want to be alone. Rex comes and incases me in a hug as I fall.

"It's ok, Luna, I got you, I got you." My vision goes bloody, and I pass out.

6

Hospitals were never my favorite place, everything is too white. Like a blank page, and I just want to scribble on the lines. The nurses all smile too much, even when there is nothing to smile about. When you wake up in a hospital though, after being trapped in a wine cellar, for god knows how long, you come to rejoice in the whiteness. I reach my hand up and feel a bandage around my eye, I wonder what the damage is. My dad is passed out in the chair besides me, Rex and Jazzie, are to my right. Nate, he is passing up and down in front of my bed. I reach my hand out and wave. He sees me and almost lunges towards me,

"Oh my god, Luna, we've missed you so much. So much, we thought you were never coming back." I laughed,

"Come on Nate, you know me better than that, I've got the iron will of a warrior!" He backed off and gave Rex and Jazzie a turn for hugs.

"We've missed you so much Luna, so much." They both looked like they hadn't slept in days. I smiled, I was home, then I frowned, he would come for me though.

"What happened with my eye?" I asked them, but they were silent.

"You have to tell us that." Rex said, always the word of wisdom. So I told them, everything. The only thing I didn't mention was who Split was; I just said it was too dark for me to see him. I told them Chris dropped me off at my house and that was the last time I saw him. Why? Why did I do that? I blame Stockholm syndrome.

"When do I get to go home?" Rex picked up a sheet that was tapped to the end of my bed.

"Today, actually. Doctor said that your eyes has been cleaned and it is likely to scar but it safe for you to walk around without the bandage on." I reached up and touched the bandage.

"Jazzie, can I have your compact?" She silently handed it over and I opened it. My right side of my face was a little red and swollen. I reached up and removed the bandage. There on my eye and down to my lip was a scar. It was ragged, and not a clean cut. It must have happened when I was smashed against that rock. It looks like a replica to his, I started to cry.

After I was home, I stood in my room. I circled around and sighed, there was my bed and bookshelf. There was the book I had thrown at my brother. Just then I remembered the story and remembered a song. I took out a slip of paper and wrote

"I'm comm'n home

I'm comm'n home

Tell the world I'm comm'n home

Let the rain, wash away

All the pain of yesterday.

I know my kingdom a waits

And they've forgivin my mistake

I'm comm'n home

I'm comm'n home."

I waited till' night, then I threw it out into the night. I looked down and for a split second I thought I saw him. I broke down crying.

At school, life didn't get better. It was lab. Class when my life got completely horrible. I sat at my table, I kept glancing at the door and the empty seat next to me. I kept expecting him to suddenly appear but he never did. Shara walked in and laughed at my disheveled look. My shirt was sloppy and my jeans had holes in them and my hood on my jacket was up so that people couldn't see my face. She stood in front of me and everyone turned to watch.

"What's wrong? Lost without your loser emo freak?" She laughed; I gripped my pencil, hard.

"Stop." I said my voice tight with unsaid emotion. Love for him, Anger for her, Confusion for life.

"Aw poor Ebony, she got a lil' boo-boo and kept away from her rich life in a while and now she is all sad." She made a pout look and rubbed her hands on her eyes as if she was crying.

"Stop, Please." My voice got tighter, I didn't want to do this. Suddenly someone came up behind me and pulled my chair out from under me. Everyone laughed until they saw my scar. My hood had fallen back and they saw the extent of the damage.

"Oh no laughing now? It was all fun and games before? Come on! Laugh! Laugh!" I yelled at them, walking around. Then I broke down, crying, again.

7

Shara went missing, and I knew who did it, and I know why. He did it for me, he was watching that day in class, he did it for me. That wasn't what scared me though, what scared me was that I was happy he did it. I was touched, instead of giving me a rose, he gave me a better gift, he took away some of my pain. I looked down at my lunch, or at least the lack of it. There was an apple, and that was it. I wanted to eat it but I didn't trust anyone or anything now, so I didn't really wanna take a chance. Everyone already thinks that I'm working with Split and helped him take Shara away. Of course that's a load of bullshit, but I can't deny the idea had merit. I would have Split and I could get back at everyone who had ever done me wrong. Then again if that happened this would be a ghost town. Save for the few that were my friends, who probably wouldn't be after my "Split and Me" killing spree. I looked across the lunch room and sneered at the tables there. Four tables had been shoved together, and cheap pink paper had been thrown over it. Signs that advertised cookies, brownies, and prom tickets were thrown around the tables. You could buy cookies and brownies to raise money for prom, and then of course the overly expensive prom tickets. A mass cluster around the door caught my attention. Fear and something unidentifiable crumbled and churned in my stomach as I caught site of long black hair that spiked out at certain places. Then slowly the person in the middle of the Masses turned to look at me. A scream bubbled up into my throat at the site of one chocolaty brown eye, and one brown green eye mixed, were a covered up scar was. I jumped up out of my seat so quickly it knocked back my chair. I had sat away from anyone even Jazzie and Rex but now every ones attention was on me. I scrambled past chairs and towards the tables at the end. The only exit out of the lunchroom was past the tables. They didn't let anyone past the tables without making them buy a ticket first, and then you had to show up too prom or they would hunt you down like a pack of animals. Prom committee was vicious. I slapped down five bucks looking out of the corner of my eye; I could see him slowly making his way towards me. A swagger to his hips, like he already knew the terror and fear his presence brought into my heart. A heavy weight, that had momentarily been lifted when I woke up in the hospital, slammed its way back onto my shoulders. I grabbed a ticket and leaped over the tables, glad that my track and field training finally came in handy. I could have smiled at the outright surprise on every ones face that I could make such a leap. I didn't even glance back when I turned and sped off towards the doors. Bursting through them, a care free smile fluttered on my lips. A bubbly laugh came out of my mouth when I realized, Chris didn't know I had a scar. I had been hiding it with makeup. I smiled, now I would really know how to get back at him. Steel his pride, position, and fear. I would become the new Split. He was a guy, a killer, but still a guy. And guys were proud creatures. Someone ruins his rep, someone takes away his role in our society and he becomes nothing. Yes, I now knew what I would do, and it made me laugh at the simplicity. I would need some help though, great Rex was gonna love this.

"No no no no and no! Are you nuts?" Three guesses what Rex was shouting at me about.


End file.
